bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Keiichi Yume
( ) | birthday = January 21st | age = Mid-Twenties (Physically) | gender = Male | height = 5'11 | weight = 166 | eyes = Blue | hair = Red | blood type = AB | unusual features = | affiliation = , | previous affiliation = | occupation = Ninth Division, Lieutenant | previous occupation = Ninth Division, 4th Seat Third Division, 6th Seat | team = | previous team = | partner =Kenji Hiroshi Van Satonaka | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | family =Yume Clan | education =Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = | bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} Keiichi Yume (恵一夢, Blessed One Dream), also referred to as Kei Yume, was a residing in and a of the . A descendant of the Lesser Noble Family, the Yume Clan, Keiichi enrolled into to pursue a life of adventure as a , believing it to be far more interesting occupation than as an instructor like many of his kin. Graduating with tops marks, Keiichi was assigned to the Third Division as a Seated Officer. However, Keiichi found his assignment relatively uneventful, eventually opening a bar called Springtime Bar in with his wages to alleviate his boredom. Unsurprisingly, Keiichi found his newfound occupation as bar owner far more interesting than as a Seated Officer, largely due to the variety of patrons that walk through his doors. Realizing the Third Division did not meet his expectations, Keiichi transferred to the Ninth Division under the leadership of Kazuya Kuchiki and later, Sajin Komamura. Following Sajin Komamura's transfer, Shuhei Hisagi would later assume Captaincy. During Kazuya's and Sajin's leadership, Keiichi served as the 4th Seat. After Shuhei's Captaincy, he was promoted to co-Lieutenant alongside Kenji Hiroshi. As part of his duties, Keiichi also serves in the Ninth Division Commando Unit and led the Ninth Division Kidō Unit respectively. Appearance Personality Keiichi claims to be shy around women. Synopsis Bleach Renascence Prologue *Assault on the 9th Division Equipment Powers and Abilities : Being a former Heir to the prestigious Yume Clan, Keiichi naturally boasted a considerable amount of reiatsu by the time he was enrolled in . Possessing an advanced growth rate, Keiichi's reiryoku continued to grow during his education, possibly surpassing all of his peers by the time of graduation. When Keiichi was assigned to the Third Division, his spiritual power was equal to Lieutenant-level Shinigami. Upon his transfer to the Ninth Division, Keiichi was assigned as the 4th Seat, which allowed him to serve in the Ninth Division Commando Unit. In order to boost his power, Keiichi frequently sparred with fellow 3rd Seat, Ken Hiroshi. *'Yume no Kantsuuha' (夢の貫通波, Dream of Pierced Waves or Piercing Waves of Dreams): Typically regarded as one of Keiichi's signature techniques, it was the only ability capable of being used in his zanpakuto's sealed state. Through the constant absorption of spiritual energy into its makeup, Kei was able to redirect and condense the stored energy into the tip of the blade. With a sweep, the tip would release a devastating discharge of white cackling energy. He was capable of manipulating the size and direction of the wave as well as how much energy he could divert into it. During engagement, Keiichi could split the attack into multiple segments and use it for multi-directional attacks. Yume no Kantsuuha could be applied in multiple succession, at the expense of damage. With each subsequent release stage, Yume no Kantsuuha's power significantly increases to a point where it would take on different shades meant to represent its ever changing power. Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Strength: Despite his stature and relatively slim build, Keiichi possessed a great amount of strength for a Shinigami. He regularly used it to grab drunk patrons by the collar and throw them out of his bar. In combat, Keiichi regularly combined strength with his zanpakuto to provide an incredible amount of stopping power for his slashes. During the invasion of , Keiichi utilized his strength to hurl numerous Soldats into various buildings, either incapacitating or outright killing them in the process. After training with Ken Hiroshi, Keiichi learned how to properly focus his strength, as shown during a battle with Eleonora. Keiichi stomped on the floorboards of the room, creating a localized shockwave that briefly stunned Eleonora, which allowed him to quickly perform a roundhouse kick with incredible force that sent her flying into an adjacent wall. Enhanced Durability: Kidō Expertise: *' ': *' ': *' ': Zanjutsu Expertise: Hohō Expertise: Hakuda Expertise: Zanpakuto Alternate world counterpart Kei Yume Kei Yume, otherwise referred to as the Weaver of Dreams, is an alternate version of Keiichi, appearing in Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles, Bleach: Tribulations, and Bleach: Cataclysm. Gallery File:ReinKei.gif File:ReinKei1.gif Notes Trivia *Members of the Ninth Division and all Gotei 13 Captains receive a 10% discount at the Springtime Bar. Behind the Scenes * Character Image is based on Reinhard van Astrea, a Supporting Character regarded as a Hero and Sword Saint in the Light Novel series, Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World. References Literature References